


I trusted you.

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed, and Arthur doesn't take it well.(No real spoilers.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	I trusted you.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done a million times. Do I care? Nope. Not even a little. I just wanted to write some angst, and it's been too long since I've written for my favorite boys.

Merlin lowered his hand as his eyes faded from glittering gold into cerulean blue, and he slowly turned to face his king. Arthur wore a look of shock on his face, quickly morphing into unbridled rage. Betrayal shone in his eyes, and he hefted his sword in his hand.

A sad smile tugged at Merlin's lips, and he dropped to his knees in front of the Once and Future King. His head bowed in resignation.

"I trusted you," His lover ground out, voice cracking with emotion. Tears made their way down Merlin's cheeks as he waited.

Arthur swung his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
